


Pastel Pain

by kijosakka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Technically Voyeurism, heat - Freeform, implied awkward kissing, no beta we die like men, omegaverse but not really, technically a lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka
Summary: kenma is a neko going through heatkuroo is an empath and a good friend
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 49





	Pastel Pain

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh  
> i dont know what happened  
> i planned for this to be a story  
> ended up a smut-implied oneshot  
> it doesnt have any smut though
> 
> enjoy

''ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢꜱ. ᴍʏ ᴘᴀɪɴ''

“Kenma..? Kenmaaa..you there?” Kuroo paused before his childhood friends bathroom door. He could faintly hear soft whimpering and whines. Attempting to ignore the many..unsavory..thoughts crossing his mind, he knocked again. “K-Kenma? Are you..okay?” He asks. Kuroo tried, oh he tried, to dissmiss the pain that started shooting through his abdomen, sharp jolts of anxiety joining shortly. Another whine. “Y..hahh..ye-ah..I’m f-fine Kur-oo.” Kuroo frowned. Kenma never stuttered like that. He might stumble on his words every now and then, but nothing like that. “Kenma..you..eugh-!” disgustingly suddenly, a sweet stench filled Kuroos senses. It was overwhelming. Vanilla, caramel, and hints of coffee flooded his surrounding area. 

He sat there in silence, taking in the sensory overload. Kenma, on the other hand, was freaking the fuck out. Yes, he was lying on the floor..in a bathroom..in heat..while his childhood friend stood outside of the door. Now, he already didn’t like his heats in general, but he never in his life thought he would be in such an unfortunate situation. Kenma had just ripped off the patch that he kept on the nape of his neck, stifling his scent..and it was pretty obvious Kuroo noticed. 

“I..hah..K-Kuro..I-I’m..fi-ne..just..hahh..I’m f-fine..I need t-to..show-er..” He silently cursed himself for stuttering so much. “Kenma..you don’t sound anywhere near ‘fine’. More..distraught. I’m coming in,” Cue the extra swears. “K-Kuroo!” Ohgodohgodohgod The singular thought that ran through Kenmas mind was ‘oh fuck that sounded way too much like a moan holy shit uhh’ “Shit Kenma..what the fuck”

Kenma could faintly hear the doorknob opening with a soft click. His breath hitched as Kuroo slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. “Ke-..” He stopped immediately. And I mean, who wouldn’t? Kenma was fucking embarrassed. This was the last place he wanted Kuroo to see him, sitting on his knees, face close to the ground and one arm around his stomach, the other on his upper-thigh, gripping weakly. Though, what Kuroo found most interesting were the calico cat ears pressed flat to his head, similar patterned tail lying limply on the floor next to him. 

A soft whine emitted from Kenma. From embarrassment or arousal, neither of them were sure. “E-uh..K-Kenma..I know I called you kitten to tease you..but I didn't know it was true-!” Kuroo sounded, quite understandably, confused. “I..hahhh..hah-eugh..h..he-at..” In a feeble attempt to convey some sort of communication, Kenma gestures towards the shower, his breathing increasing rapidly. Despite his clouded state of mind, one of the things he could grasp is, Kuroo is not..normal? Human, maybe..but not normal. 

Kuroo got the hint. Kuroo stepped into the shower, flipping the shower on, allowing the water to cool before humming out to Kenma. The smaller boy crawled weakly, slouching on the ground, letting the cool water flow over him, a sigh of contentment shortly folllowing. Kuroo watched, mildly interested. Here sat his childhood bestfriend, who he had been pining after for years now, Kuroo just found out he was half cat, and assumedly in heat. What a day..honestly. Kuroo takes his place outside the shower door, sitting silently, allowing his head to rest on his hands as he stared, growing more interested by the second. Which was..interesting in it of itself. Kenma was essentially just..laying..there, water flowing over him, soaking the simple t-shirt and shorts he was wearing, both of which clinging to his small frame. It..made Kuroo..excited. Not exactly sexually excited, but eccentric. As though he was thinking of a huge rollercoaster that made his stomach churn in the best way possible. However, one thing that was beginning to tamper with the non-sexual energy created by Kuroo, were Kenmas soft whines and whimpers, the occasional soft moan, maybe. The next thing that was bothering him; the goddamn energy in the bathroom. Kuroo, as..you know..someone who absorbs others emotions, was not a fan of the sexual energy in the suffocatingly small bathroom, plus the sickeningly sweet stench that was now beginning to slow down. It wasn’t as overwhelming as it was before. Kuroo eventually got stuck in his thoughts, his eyes clouding over slightly, his form slumping. “K-Kuro..?” The boy jumped slightly at his name. “K-Kuroo..” Kuroo sat up, leaning towards Kenma as the smaller boy tilted towards him, golden eyes wide and hazy as he stared up at Kuroo. The older slid his hands to the youngers face, cupping his cheeks. “Say it again.” Kuroo demanded, staring down at Kenma. “Ku-roo.” Kuroo smiled, positiioning himself near Kenmas ear. “A-are you..sure?” Apparently the message was clear. Kenma shook his head eagerly as the older nodded once again. . . .


End file.
